Kashigo drabble cake recipes
by Harivardi fangirl
Summary: Have you ever heard of the Kashigo drabble cake? There are so many different recipes for it but the end product is always delicious! The main ingredients are Kashino Makato and Amano Ichigo. So, let this amazing cake take over your taste buds as well as your mind! (I know I'm rlly late to update.. I'm working on it I promise! My sis keeps stealing the phone T.T)
1. Recipe 1

Cuddles and Blushes

Author's note: Hello! I originally wanted this to be a short fluff, but I guess I am incapable at short stories 😋. Even my horrible oneshots are at least 1000 words! Well, here's another story from me. Hope you enjoy! And Happy Diwali to my fellow countrymen!

Kashino looked at the sleeping and drooling Ichigo and then at Vanilla.

"Man, it's no use. She's fast asleep."

"Let's try moving her, then."

So, with great difficulty, Kashino and Vanilla moved Ichigo so that she really was occupying half of the bed. Kashino stood red-faced, and Chocolat and Vanilla sighed.

"Good night, Kashino." The two Sweets Spirits said and went to their tiny beds. Kashino nodded.

He took the cardboard thing that would be separating him and Ichigo and kept it between them.

"Phew, finally done!" He sighed, and hunted for blankets.

He stood in shock for a while.

There was only one blanket.

And it was a chilly night.

He slowly brought the blanket and lifted the divider. He put half of it on Ichigo's slender frame, and lay on the other side, covering himself. He put the divider back, and he was about to close his eyes when he heard something coming out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Kashino.."

He immediately blushed.

He sat up. "What is it, Amano?"

"He acts like a devil."

Kashino's veins bulged. "Why you-" He realised that she was sleep talking.

"But he is the one who pushes me, improves me and motivates me. I know that Hanabusa kun and Andou kun care about me, but with Kashino it's hard to tell."

Kashino stared at her. "Amano.."

"I care a lot about him, though."

Kashino flushed deeply. _I think I should wake her up.. She wouldn't want me hearing this.._ He thought.

"Why does he get mad whenever I mention Henri sensei?"

Kashino scratched his head. He didn't know either. Yet.

"How is he so amazing? And.. Why do I care for him this much if he's mean to me?"

The divider was on the floor now. Kashino breathed unsteadily, taking in Ichigo's words.

 _No, it can't be! She's asleep!_

 _Her thoughts are surprisingly rational though.._

 _Even if she's asleep, she's thinking about you!_

His face became red hot. He looked back at Ichigo, only to see her shiver. One blanket wasn't enough.

He sighed. _If Choco teases me about this, I'm dead._

But he did it anyway.

He moved closer to Ichigo and wrapped his arm around her. Now he could feel her shivering.

She stopped.

He fell asleep.

Ichigo yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around blearily. _I don't wanna get up.. This is so warm and soft and-_

Her thoughts abruptly stopped when she saw where she was.

Kashino's arm was wrapped around her, and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. His face was a mere few inches away from hers.

"K-Kashino.." She was completely red.

And suddenly there was an unexplainable warmth that spread in her chest. A bright smile shone on her face as she looked at Kashino, smiling in his sleep with his lips slightly parted.

She moved closer and wrapped her arm around him. The sun rose as Ichigo hugged him.

"Amano. Don't you think we should get out of bed?"

She looked at Kashino, startled and blushing again. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"But this is so comfy!" She protested.

He opened his eyes and gasped, taking in their position.

"A-Amano…"

"Your face is completely red!"

His face became even redder. "Yours too." He muttered. "Well, we should get up. We have training today."

Ichigo yawned. "Fine." And she tried to get up.

"Kashino! You're lying on top of my hand!"

"You're on top of mine!"

After a few minutes of struggle they finally managed to sit up. The two red-faced middle schoolers disappeared into bathrooms.

"That Kashino devil.." Ichigo muttered, her face burning red.

"That Ichigo pig.."Kashino mumbled, his ears turning red when he heard her first name come out of his mouth.

"Good night, everyone! I'm gonna sleep now." Ichigo told Hanabusa, Andou and Kashino.

Kashino kept stirring his chocolate bowl, the tips of his ears turning pink. The other two wished her and went back to work.

"Umm, Ma kun?" Andou asked. "Isn't the chocolate getting hot?"

Kashino looked at the white chocolate. Which was now at 98°C.

"Shoot!"

This happened a few more times until Kashino gave up.

"Ma kun, it's not like you to feel sleepy so soon! What's wrong?"

He looked at the ground, his ears pink. "Nothing."

Hanabusa added, "But your ears are pink!"

His face turned pink. He shouted "Good night!" and ran to his room.

Meanwhile, Ichigo looked at the cookbook she was holding. She wanted to read it once more before sleeping. She turned to page 37, with a chocolate crêpe recipe.

There was a note on it. She peered at it curiously. It said:

 _I really care about you a lot, though it may not seem that way._ _And I don't know why_ _Okay, I do know why I get angry when you mention Henri sensei. He.. He had the special place in your heart I wish I could have._

 _And you talk in your sleep. Which is how I know that you care for me a lot. Why, though? Why a person who's so mean to you? I don't know either. Goodnight._

 _MK_

She immediately realised who the note was from. And when she realised that he was JEALOUS of Henri Sensei, she almost fainted.

"Too… much in one day.." She fell asleep clutching the note.

Vanilla and Chocolat were giggling with Caramel and Café, telling them what had happened. By morning, even Hanabusa and Andou knew.

Hanabusa made a flower bouquet.

"Congratualtions, you two! Hope you get married!" He grinned.

Andou said, "Can I be in charge of the food? Hanabusa, you can do the décor."

You can only imagine Ichigo's and Kashino's reaction.


	2. Recipe 2

Recipe 2- Don't stay awake the whole night like an idiot

Author's note: Hey! I've decided to continue those drabbles, because honestly I can't get enough of Kashigo! Sorry if it's really long.. It seems that I am almost incapable of writing short stories😁.

Ichigo: So kids, don't stay awake the whole night. Hence the title, written by me. Wait.. KASHINO DEVIL! I'm not an idiot!

Kashino: Yes, you are! The last three words are the truth. Written by me.

Ichigo: Well, one thing I really like about getting sick is..

Kashino: is?

Ichigo: Revealed at the end!😁

Kashino: 😒

Our favourite couple were in the La Rêve Couleur, making some delicious cake with Lemon and Andou, when suddenly they heard a sneeze. And another. And another.

"I'm fine! Let's go back to work!" Said the culprit, rubbing her nose.

Kashino shook his head. "Ichigo, if you're not well, we can manage fine without you for a while."

"But I'm fine! That was just a few sneezes! Back to work now." Her tired voice said the opposite.

Vanilla shook her tiny head. She knew that Ichigo had been up all night reading recipes. For three nights or even more. Vanilla wasn't even sure anymore.

Kashino put his chocolate cake in the oven and peered over Ichigo's shoulder.

"ICHIGO! What is THAT supposed to be?!"

She smiled sheepishly. "A..cake?"

Kashino took a crumb off with his fingers and tasted it. "Too much sugar, way too less cream. It's even worse that when you began making sweets. The texture is rough and crumbly. The strawberry-"

Ichigo's feet gave way and suddenly all the worry about making perfect cakes she was carrying around just melted away.

Kashino gasped and caught her moments before she hit the ground.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo woke up to feel something cool and wet on her forehead. And something warm and comforting on her hand. She blearily opened her eyes.

The thing on her forehead was a wet cloth. And the thing on her arm was… Kashino?!

Kashino was adjusting the cloth on her head, his other hand in Ichigo's. He looked down at her, and saw her open eyes.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodne- I mean, finally."

It was nearly closing time. Ichigo knew that they had to head back soon.

"Makoto-"

I know you're going to ask about going back. We installed a bed in a room just in case something like this happened. And we have a few futons as well."

He smiled at her, the sense of relief filling him. Ichigo weakly smiled back, and her eyes closed.

Kashino looked at the futon she was sleeping on. It was makeshift, since he couldn't carry her much and the bed wasn't ready yet.

"She can't sleep in this! So the bed goes to her and I sleep in a futon." He thought.

Ichigo suddenly opened her eyes. "Am I gonna be alone?"

Kashini shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Of course not, baka. I'll be right here."

"M-Makoto.. Won't you get into trouble?"

"So what? I can't leave you all alone and the others are going back to the Academy except Andou, who will be stocking up. And he'll be busy."

Ichigo smiled a bigger smile. She had a red tinge on her face now. Kashino thought it was because of the fever, but Ichigo was thinking about something that made her blush. She decided to do it.

Kashino's face wasn't far from hers. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Makoto."

And she fell asleep straight away, leaving Kashino blissful shock as he touched his cheek.

Chocolat squealed at the scene, but Vanilla managed to cover her mouth. Grinning evilly, she waved her spoon in the air and a card popped out.

"Picturesque Aishiteru! Romance Sweet Card! Video form! Come out!"

She added it to the Kashigo Romance Card Pack.

Chocolat now had an even eviler grin than Vanilla. "Wait till they get married and see this from their high school days!"

That was one thing Vanilla and Chocolat agreed about.

Kashino's arms were under Ichigo's back and knees as she lay sleeping. The Sweets Spirits cheered him on and helped him as he counted down.

"Three, two, one.. Up!"

Ichigo was in his arms now. She was definitely lighter than before she had this fever. Way lighter.

He slowly, step by step, carried Ichigo carefully like a beautiful cake and put her on the bed slowly. She shifted slightly and her body turned towards him.

Kashino wiped his brow. The hardest part was over. It wasn't even as hard as he expected.

He laid out his futon on the floor, made sure Ichigo was comfortable and lay down. When he was just about to fall asleep, he heard a groan.

He immediately ran to Ichigo. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"Makoto.. I feel sore.. All over.."

He held her hand and said, "Everywhere?"

She nodded. "But my hand feels all better."

Kashino flushed and looked at her hand intertwined in his.

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Now?" He put an arm around her.

"Yeah… Makoto, why don't you sleep here tonight?"

He flushed even more. "I-Ichigo.."

"We've shared a bed before in middle school, haven't we? In the World Grand Prix training, in that three star patissierie….Orange.."

He blushed, remembering it. "Fine."

He crawled into her bed, and it just fit them. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he hugged her tightly.

"Ichigo.."

"I'm fine now, Makoto.." And she fell straight asleep. Kashino slept after a while too.

Kashino woke up with the sun in his eyes. He blinked, and shifted. It was so comfortable, and he wasn't going to let some light ruin his sleep.

Wait, sunlight?

He jumped out of bed. Ichigo was still beside him, and she looked even more angelic than usual in her sleep.

Kashino shook his head. "Concentrate!" He thought, and slowly looked at the clock on the wall.

"OH CRA-" He forced himself to be silent, because Ichigo was still asleep.

The time was 12 noon.

He ran out of the room and went to the main room, still in pyjamas. Andou, Lemon, the Sweets Spirits, and Hanabusa were serving the customers. Andou and Hanabusa noticed the haggard figure with messy blonde hair and pyjamas, and grinned.

"How was your night, Kashino?" Hanabusa grinned.

He flushed. "W-what do you mean?"

Hanabusa turned to Andou. "It's really cute to see him flustered, isn't it?"

Andou nodded, the smile still on his face.

"Ma-kun, you don't have to hide it. We all know that you love cuddles."

Kashino blushed even more. "No! I-"

"I've seen that chocolate teddy bear of yours!" Hanabusa exclaimed. "You literally squeeze the stuffing out of him when you're asleep. I won't be surprised if poor Ichigo chan's back is broken."

Kashino paled. "Really?" He ran back in. He knew that Hanabusa was exaggerating, but he may have hugged her hard..

He opened the door.

And almost screamed.

Ichigo: The thing I like about this is.. I get to cuddle with Makoto devil! 😄 He is really soft for a devil😍.

Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger! See you!


	3. Recipe 2 continued!

Recipe 2 (continued!)

Ichigo turned, and gasped. Kashino immediately shut the door. He slid to the floor, his face a deeper red than any tomato.

"I-Ichigo…"

Inside, Ichigo was the same. She was changing clothes, and she was shirtless when Kashino ran into her.

"Makoto.. THAT BAKA PERVERT!"

She put on her clothes and charged out, only to see Kashino lying sprawled on the floor, dazed. Hanabusa and Andou were looking at him, puzzled. A small smile appeared on Ichigo's face. It slowly turned into a giggle, and then a whole hearted laugh. Kashino slowly lifted his head and looked at Ichigo's bright face. He smiled.

"Ichigo… No more late nights for you." He said slowly, looking at her and only her. The rest of the word disappeared in his eyes.

"But.. Makoto! My cake isn't good enough! It's not perfect yet!"

Kashino got up and walked to her, and held her hands.

"The less you sleep, the worse your cake becomes. You have to be happy when you're making sweets to make the person eating it feel happy, right?"

She smiled.

"And to me, your cake is perfect already. It truly makes me happy."

Ichigo smiled more, her eyes shining. Kashino blushed.

"Makoto.."

She wrapped her arms around him. He slowly did the same. The other Sweets Princes had gone off to give them privacy, and the Sweets Spirits were overjoyed.

Okay, you all know that this ends with a kiss.

Kashino leaned in, and Ichigo closed her eyes. Paradise was a few inches away.

Okay, sue me. I don't have enough courage to write about kisses. Entirely my fault. Sorry this was short! Please tell me if you like it short or long!😄

Thanks for reading!


	4. Recipe 3

Récipe 3: Koshiro Miya learns a lesson

(No use learning it though!)

Author's note: Hello, everyone! And a HUUGE thanks to AnimeGirl4576 for being the first and only person to review so far.. It means a lot!😊

If anyone has ideas, please tell me! I have ideas but I welcome more!

Too many exclamation marks.

😁 So anyways, I have decided not to include Lemon or Mint in this one. She's… gone on vacation to enjoy the summer! That gives me an idea.. Hehe..

And I realized I spelled "Makoto" as "Makato", so I just edited the chapters a bit.

Koshiro Miya looked at the mirror. Then she laughed, her usual annoying chortle ringing out in the air.

"Perfect! Are you ready yet, Johnny?"

She was a bit angry at Johnny. He had suggested they leave Ichigo and Kashino alone, which enraged her. But she decided to try out his idea anyway.

She was disguised so that no one could recognise her. It even took Johnny a while to confirm it was Miya. Her hair was now a light blonde colour, and her curls were straightened. She had disguised her eye colour, and Marron had gone to the Sweets Kingdom, so there was no way of recognising her unless you were really close to her.

Johnny was also dressed well. His hair was dyed black, and he wore plain, unattractive clothes.

"Yes, Miya!"

The two of them along with Maize, made their way to the La Rêve Couleur, and sat at a table. It was pretty late, just half an hour before closing time. The shop was half full even though it was so close to closing time. It was six months since Koshiro Miya had tasted defeat. Summer.

Ichigo came to them in her frilly uniform. "And what would you like, ma'am?"

Miya barely succeeded in holding a drooling Johnny down.

"Oh, sorry. He's always like that." And she proceeded to order the biggest cake on the menu.

"Oh, and feel free to take your time. We only came to try your shop."

"Oh, thank you so much! We will try to serve it as fast as possible."

Miya almost laughed (it would have definitely given her away) but Johnny covered her mouth just in time.

"It's alright. Take your time."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. She went into the kitchen.

Johnny looked at Maize, and nodded.

She flew off into the kitchen, with her usual excited spirit, shouting in her awful Japanese, "Kashigo time!"

Miya hissed to Johnny. "It was your idea in the first place, dimwit! Don't drool over that disgusting girl! You deserve more!"

In the kitchen, Ichigo was stirring cake batter as fast as she could.

"Ichigo, we have to do something about this! Everyday near closing time the cakes go stale! We need a proper refrigerator already!" Kashino was hurriedly tempering the chocolate.

Hanabusa nodded, his green hair swaying with him. He was adding the finishing touches to a cake, decorating it with roses.

"And the hot items can't be kept in the fridge. So we have to figure out something."

Ichigo was getting stressed. She was already trying to make this cake on time to avoid an angry customer, and now Kashino and Hanabusa were relying on her too! She wiped some sweat off her head with the back of her hand.

Kashino looked at her and smiled.

"Ichigo, baka." He was behind her, and his hands were on her shoulders. "Don't fret. We're not relying on you alone. We're in this together."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Makoto.. Can you make me calm down?"

"How?"

Ichigo blushed. "A h-hug will do the trick.."

Kashino smiled more, a red tinge on his cheeks. He took his hands from her shoulders and wrapped it around her.

"Better, Ichigo?"

"No! This isn't a proper hug!"

Hanabusa smiled, blushing slightly. He went to Kashino's counter and continued tempering the chocolate.

"Sheesh, Kashino.. Don't leave your precious chocolate in the open like this!" He paused and looked at the two of them.

"Well, I guess you like strawberry more than chocolate now, huh?"

The two of them, after bickering for a few minutes, finally hugged to Ichigo's satisfaction. Kashino then spoke up.

"Isn't this supposed to calm you down? Why is your heart rate increasing dramatically then?"

Ichigo's face turned the colour of strawberries.

"Sheesh, Makoto!"

She heard a sound and turned around. It was Hanabusa, baking their cakes for them and humming.

"Hanabusa..Oh no! Sorry!"

Hanabusa flashed his trademark smile, the one that sent all the girls swooning.

"It's fine. Ichigo chan. Let's continue making the sweets, huh?"

Ichigo nodded, beaming. Kashino, unable to wipe the smile from his face, covered his mouth.

Meanwhile, Maize waved her wand in the air. A glowing card appeared, and she flew as fast as she could, back to Johnny and Miya.

"Johnny! Here!"

She stood on the middle of the table and made the card bigger.

Maize said, "Both of you. If you don't stay calm, I will kill you."

Both of them gulped. They knew that Maize meant what she said.

The card started playing. They saw the while thing with clenched fists, though one look from Maize silenced them.

When the card stopped playing, there was just silence.

Johnny sighed. "I will give up."

Miya was red-faced. "Baka! Why are you giving up!"

"Because I want her to be happy. Don't you want Kashino to be happy?"

She paused for a moment, and then her trademark smile appeared.

"He's happy with ME!" She sighed. "Okay, I know that Makoto and Ichigo are meant to be, but.. Without hardships, everything is boring, isn't it? I can't.. I don't want to give up just yet."

Johnny's face softened.

"Okay, Miya. It's fine for now."

Ichigo walked to Table 6 to tell them that they would get their cake only tomorrow.

They were gone. She found a note.

 _Ichigo, I will not trouble you again. You are happy with Kashino and I know that. Sorry, Ichigo._

 _Johnny, and ignore what Miya s-_

 _Hahaha! Can't say the same for Makoto-kun though! Watch out!_

I've decided to do only five chapters. Tell me if you want more!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Recipe 4

Recipe 4: Strawberry tarts and graphic scenes

So this time they're on a plane! I have been on quite a few of them myself, and I am extremely familiar with ears popping and the nauseating feeling when you take off and land.. I am a bit like Kashino in that area😄 I don't know if Kashino really feels sick, in this fic he does so… Yeah.

Wait.. Another idea just popped up! Well, enjoy this story!

Ichigo ran to the airport as fast as she could.

"What if I miss my flight? No!" She thought as she ran, her suitcase bumping up and down behind her and an angry Vanilla flying beside her.

Kashino, Hanabusa, and Lemon were waiting along with their Sweets Spirits Chocolat, Café and Mint.

"Sheesh, that Ichigo!" Said Kashino, glancing at his watch.

"Well, she at least won't be late. I told her the plane would be leaving at 9:30, but it's actually leaving at 10. There's no other way to bring her here early."

Hanabusa, the tallest in their group, spotted Ichigo.

"There she is!"

Ichigo hurried over to the other three.

"What, the plane hasn't left yet?" She asked, her tangled hair bouncing.

Kashino smirked.

"I _knew_ you'd be late, baka. Which is why I told you the plane would leave at 9:30 when it actually leaves at 10."

"Makoto no BAKA!"

And the bickering started again. Hanabusa chuckled.

"We'll never be bored with _these_ two around.."

Lemon smiled too. Chocolat told her, "Hey, isn't it time to go?"

Lemon and Mint jumped. "Uh oh! Ichigo senpai! We have to hurry!"

The two of them froze midair and turned.

"We have only fifteen minutes!"

The four of them ran to the gate. They barely made it in, just before it closed. They ran into the aeroplane, put their luggage up and sat down as quick as they could. Kashino had the window seat, Ichigo had the seat left of him, Lemon had the seat left of Ichigo and Hanabusa was the furthest from the window.

The sun shone brightly as the plane took off. Hanabusa and Café made sure their hair was neat while they took off. Lemon admired the view, leaning towards Ichigo. Ichigo fiddled with the monitor in front of her, and Kashino looked very sick.

"Here!" Ichigo said, handing him the sick bag. Kashino pouted at her. "I'm not THAT sick, you know?"

Ichigo smiled. "Whatever. When will they be serving the food?!" She said, the special look in her eyes at the thought of food. Kashino turned green.

She looked at the clouds outside.

"Ooh! They look like cream!"

Kashino rolled his eyes.

"What about those grey ones over there?"

"They.. Are soggy marshmallows! And those are chocolate ones!"

"Ichigo, you're not making sense.."

Meanwhile, Lemon and Hanabusa were talking about the best spots in Sydney. That's right, they were going to Australia!

"I've heard that the Harbour bridge has beautiful fireworks on New Year!"

"I wonder what kind of cakes we'll get there."

"Have you heard of the flower garden in Canberra?"

Finally, after what seemed to be years to Ichigo, the food cart arrived.

"Do you have any cakes?"

"Yes, a few. We have juice, and fresh fruits too."

Ichigo proceeded to order all the eatables and a few drinks. Kashino and Chocolat did heir usual exasperated sigh as Ichigo gobbled them up. She grinned at Kashino, offering a piece. "Want some?"

"Yes, but Ichigo, you already bit that-"

Before she could hear him, she shoved the cake piece into his mouth. He spluttered, blushing.

Ichigo blushed too. She suddenly pointed at how beautiful the clouds outside the window were and started fiddling with a cake wrapping. Kashino smiled.

Hanabusa decided to tease Kashino a bit, because he was bored. So he sent a paper saying:

 _Having fun with Ichigo?_

Kashino blushed and started shouting (chibi version!) to Hanabusa. The green-haired patissier replied, "But Ma-kun, there used to be nothing that could get you flustered back when we were in middle school. Now there is something, I should make use of this opportunity shouldn't I?"

"Don't you have anything better to do? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I do, but I don't love her as much as I love myself. Shalalala.. A lovely heart.. Shalalalalaaa.."

"There are people watching!"

"Sheesh, Kashino, Hanabusa! Stop it!" Said Ichigo, who was trying to watch a movie on the monitor.

Kashino looked at the screen. It was the Disney movie 'Trolls' in English, and Ichigo clearly didn't understand what they were saying.

Kashino took out an earplug pfrom one of her ears. "I can translate it for you, roughly."

Ichigo turned to him, her eyes shining. "Arigato, Makoto!"

He blushed. "It's nothing."

Both of them watched the movie, one earplug in each person's ears and Kashino explaining to Ichigo.

Meanwhile, the Sweets Spirits were fuming. They had been packed in along with the luggage just in case, and they still hadn't been taken out.

"And since the plane is moving, we can't use a spell." Café said with his usual logic.

Chocolat was the angriest. She kept on banging into edges until she was bruised.

Hanabusa suddenly remembered Café. "Oh guys, we forgot the Sweets Spirits in our luggage!"

Kashino paused the movie, spluttering. Ichigo paled, and Lemon worried over Mint.

Hanabusa stood up and opened the luggage rack, and out flew four indignant Sweets Spirits ('indignant' is not a word for Chocolat though, she was fuming).

"My hair is messed up, Satsuki.. Where is my comb?"

Hanabusa handed him the tiny comb, and in no time the two of them were talking about rose gardens and salons in Australia.

"I was so scared!" Mint cried to Lemon, who was apologising profusely.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you! We can go shopping!"

Vanilla was scolding a sheepish looking Ichigo.

"Sheesh, Ichigo! How did you not remember us?"

"He.. He.. Sorry, Vanilla! I'll buy you five mini cakes!...Don't glare at me like that, it's scary! Fine, I'll buy you five normal sized.. Fine. Five large cakes. I'll carry you when you get plump like a grapefruit!"

"I. Chi. Go. Now you've done it."

"V-Vanilla? Sorry! Sorry!"

"I am NOT forgiving you until you give me those cakes!"

Since I am the writer, it is my job to cut out the extremely graphic scenes unfit for human beings. So I can only give you a brief account of the exchange between Kashino and Chocolat.

Chocolat screamed her head off, and I don't think her thoughts are necessary for me to tell you. One of them was Kashino being deep-fried. They was the least of them.

Kashino ignored her the whole time. At a point, he remarked about the likeness of a huge storm cloud in the distance to Chocolat, and then denied it and compared her to a tiny fluffy white cloud instead.

I really can't say what Chocolat said next. It scarred me for life, and probably all the others who could see the Sweets Spirits. The mole on Kashino's left butt was the least of them.

Ichigo's soul hung out of her body, and Lemon looked very dazed. Hanabusa even lost his calm façade for a moment.

Kashino then proceeded to crush his Sweets Spirit in his fist, choke her, pretend he hadn't heard anything and then run into the lavatory, steaming.

Kashino sat at his window seat, his anger at Chocolat already vented and energy levels completely depleted. Ichigo yawned beside him, and then leaned to see through the window.

"Wow.. What a beautiful sunset.."

Kashino nodded.

"We'll be landing in an hour."

"An hour till I eat the cakes in the luggage!"

Kashino rolled his eyes, smiling. "Cake pig."

She smiled at him sleepily. He didn't notice because he was looking out of the window.

He suddenly turned. Ichigo's head was on his shoulder. Blushing, he took out a blanket and wrapped it snugly around her.

"Baka.."

A few minutes later he was asleep as well, his head leaning on hers. Their hands were intertwined, and they shared the same blanket.

Chocolat and Vanilla giggled, nudging each other. This was one of the few things they agreed on. Lemon turned and blushed, and Hanabusa smiled calmly, an aura of roses around him. Their Sweets Spirits eerily did the same thing.

"What would you like to eat, sir and madam?"

Hanabusa looked at Ichigo, smiling.

"A strawberry tart, please. And a chocolate cake."

Oh, they were in for a surprise.

BTW Baka means idiot in Japanese. I don't know much about the cakes in Sydney, (though I know Sydney better than other places in Australia) and I know that they don't serve cakes in the sky..😁 Let's just pretend they do! Thanks for reading!


	6. Recipe 5

Recipe 5: Parents and First Date Preparations

Well, guess what! AnimeGirl4576, my faithful reader and reviewer, requested for more chapters, so I'm going to try and continue this😊

Ichigo had to wait less than a second for the door to burst open, the hinges breaking.

"I'm home!" She said, laughing.

"Welcome home!" Her parents said, her father setting the door right.

"He's been breaking the door since yesterday, when you told us you were coming," Said her mother, laughing.

"Are you tired? Should I carry you? Or your bags? Did you eat too many cakes? Or too less?"

"Dad, I can't answer so many questions at once!"

"You're spoiling her, darling!" Said her mother, smiling anyways.

Natsume came running down.

"Welcome home, sis!"

"Hello, Natsume! Busy with studies? Or the piano?"

"Actually, my school's annual day festival is in five days. The music club is singing a few songs, and I'm just editing the song. I'll be playing the piano for it."

"Five days? That's great! I'm going to be here for the next week!"

"You mean you can come?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Ichigo was turning seventeen in a few months, and Natsume was in her first year of high school.

"Sis, why don't you bring a few friends along? I'll be busy with the show for half the day, and then I'll be helping my classmates."

Ichigo remembered what Kashino had said to her just before they parted ways.

" _My home isn't too far away, and," he said, scratching his neck and blushing, "I won't like it there anyways. So if you want to invite me somewhere maybe, I-I'll come. You know."_

"Natsume, actually I do have someone I would like to invite."

Then her fussing father pushed her into the dining room and filled her with cakes until she could hardly walk.

"You haven't come home for a very long time! Daddy's so lonely, you know?"

"Dad, you visited my shop a week ago."

"But you haven't come HOME! I'll unpack for you, just wait. And I'll carry you to your room- whoops, up we go. Oh, you're lighter than before! Are you starving? Are you sleeping enough?"

Ichigo's mother just smiled. "Ignore him. Darling, fussing over her will make her even more tired."

Ichigo bounced on her old bed until she heard protesting moans from it. She then laid on it, her hair spread out, and took out her phone.

She paused at Kashino's contact, his face bright on her screen. Hanabusa had taken a picture secretly when he was tempering chocolate and sent it to her. His eyes were determined and his brows were furrowed in concentration. Ichigo's hand hovered above the call button.

 _Should I? Or should I not? Gosh. This is scary._

After staring at his picture for ten minutes, she finally summed up the courage to call him. She clicked on the call button, a shaking hand holding it to her ear.

Three rings and then she could hear someone's voice.

"Hello?" She said. "This is Amano Ichigo.."

"Oh, Ichigo. Kashino Makoto here. Did your father fuss too much? Judging by your tired voice."

"Yes! But he gave me lots of cakes so I'll forgive him." She could almost see Kashino rolling his eyes.

"What about you? You're home right?"

"Yeah, and my sister's being cold as usual. And on top of that I have to bear the romance between her and the bodyguard."

He heard Ichigo laugh on the phone, and he smiled.

"Anyway, Makoto, my sister Natsume is a freshman in high school this year and they are hosting their annual day in five days, so.."

"You want me to come, right?"

"Um.. Yeah.." She was glad that it was on the phone. If it was face to face he would surely tease her about the red tinge on her cheeks.

"Sure. What's the name of her school and where is it? Message me later if you don't know."

"Makoto! You know I'm bad at spelling!"

"If I can't understand what you've written, I'll just call you." He said with a teasing tone.

Ichigo's blush became redder.

"Fine. Her school is called Sakura High School, I'll message the address okay?"

"Okay. Bye, baka."

He cut the call, and Ichigo was left screaming to the wall "Makoto no baka!"

Ichigo rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her room was bright, and it illuminated the time on her digital click on her bed stand.

"Ten forty?!" She ran down, and tripped down the stairs as usual.

"Oh, someone's awake."

Her father ran to her, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine."

Her mother microwaved her toast and gave it to her. Ichigo took a bite.

"What's that strange expression on her face? The one when she eats delicious cakes?"

"Ichigo, it's only a sandwich.."

Ichigo and her parents sat in the living room after lunch, her father reading the newspaper and her mother straightening a cushion. Ichigo sat down.

"So, Ichigo.."

Ichigo gulped at her mother's tone.

"Any boyfriends yet?"

Ichigo hadn't told her parents yet, mainly because they didn't see each other often. The two years in Paris and the year running Lâ Reve Couleur were busy indeed. But she knew that it was only an excuse. She turned red.

"Um, mom, you see.."

Her father abruptly put down the newspaper.

"What? My darling daughter has a boyfriend? You promised you'd marry ME! Do you remember?"

"When she was four!"

Her mother glanced at her father, who was now pounding his newspaper into a pulp and ranting.

She turned back to Ichigo. "You're seventeen. It's fine, ignore him. Now, who is it? One of the Sweets Princes right?"

She nodded. "But they aren't the Sweets Princes anymore, they-"

"Tell me his name. Was it the tall black one! Ooh, Andou I think. Or that green haired handsome one? Hanabusa if I remember. Or, don't tell me- That blonde one?"

"T-the last one. Kashino Makoto."

Her mother frowned slightly. "Hmm. The other two would've been better, but this one's fine. Now I have to convince your dad."

She nodded, relieved.

"You're taking him to Natsume's school's annual day right?"

She blushed. "How did you know?"

Her mother smiled a knowing smile.

"I was just like you a long time ago. Now go before your father explodes."

Ichigo giggled and ran into the kitchen to bake a cake.

The next few days were spent baking cakes (they were very impressed), eating cakes and worrying about Natsume's school festival. She sent Kashino the address, and he sent a message back.

 _Got it. It's only the two of us, right? Then it's a date._ 😉

 _M.K_

Ichigo turned steaming red. "Makoto no BAKA!"

She conveniently forgot that she was in the living room, and that Natsume was right beside her.

"Ooh, sis… You have a boyfriend!"

Her father ran out, crushing the newspaper again.

"And you're going on a date in my school! I better keep away.. Or maybe I'll stay near and learn about kissing!"

"NATSUME…."

"Uh oh."

"Stop fighting, girls.."

"AAAAAAAAH! TAKE THAT!"

"OWWWWW! THAT HURTS!"

Ichigo stood in front of a heap of clothes. All piled up, they were as tall as her.

"Party dress.. Too flashy.. Cake costume.. No way I'm not gonna cosplay… Uniform.. No.. Swimming clothes.. NO WAY!"

Another pile lay beside it. Ichigo flopped onto the bed.

"What do I _wear…"_

After help from Natsume, she finally picked a frilly shirt and short white trousers.

"Isn't it too plain?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. On my first date I wore something way too extravagant. Luckily your dad is stupid, and he didn't notice it."

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?"

Ichigo just smiled. She couldn't wait.

You are probably wondering where Vanilla was. She was in Sakura High School (Natsume's school). She and Chocolat were planning something.

Truly evil.

Muhahahahaha!

Wow, this is 11 pages long! There will be a continuation of this story. Sorry if there's too less Kashigo! Thanks for reading!


	7. Recipe 6!

Recipe 6 It's Love

(Recipe 5 continued)

Hello! Guess who's back from the dead! I am so sorry for updating late! Please forgive me! So this one has a LOT of Kashigo moments, I hope that will make up for my lateness.. And they speak "like this" and think _like this._ Kashino and Ichigo finally go on a date! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I make more super fluffy fic like these? Thanks!

Ichigo put on her clothes, looking at herself nervously in the mirror.

 _I'm so excited! Wait.. Why am I excited for this? I sure am stupid._

Then she headed out of her room, again tripping down the stairs and her father again rushing to her side.

She smiled when she remembered the time she had tripped over the stairs in St. Marie's Academy. Kashino had carried her bridal style, run to the hospital wing as fast as he could, and had been extremely embarrassed when the nurse told Ichigo the state he had been in.

Remembering this made her nervous again.

"Kashino that idiot! Why does he always make me feel like this?!" She whispered at herself, though she already knew the answer.

She sat down for her mother's delicious breakfast, but for once she couldn't eat properly.

"Ichigo! What's wrong? You haven't eaten that!"

She smiled sheepishly at her fussing father.

"Sorry. I don't feel like eating." Her mother gave her a knowing smile. "And besides, there'll be lots of food there!"

Natsume smiled. "Be sure to come to our music club!"

Ichigo nodded, smiling. "Of course! I won't miss it!"

Her appetite regained, Ichigo wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and grabbed her bag.

"Natsume! Hurry up!"

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah. We all know that you just want to see your boyfriend."

Ichigo flushed. "Oi, Natsume!"

She just laughed again.

A few minutes later, they were ready to go. Ichigo's father whined and cried like a baby, telling her not to go.

"Nonsense," said Ichigo's mother. "This is perfect for her! Darling, please do shut up."

The three of them got into the car and somehow dragged Ichigo's dad in. (I hope they don't get pulled over by he police, being tied and thrown in the back does seem suspicious 😁)

Twenty minutes later, they were in front of Natsume's school. They had decided on a meeting point- the food section.

Kashino clicked his tongue in impatience and glanced at his watch for the sixth time.

 _I shouldn't have come so early.. I already know she'll be la-_

His thoughts were cut off when he spotted a familiar brunette head bobbing in the crowd.

"Ichigo!" He waved. Ichigo pushed through the crowd and went to Kashino.

"Did you wait too long?" She asked sweetly as the rest of her family squeezed through.

 _What, is she expecting me to say the usual romantic dialogue "No, I just got here"? No way am I saying that._

"Yes. Way too long."

Ichigo pouted, and Kashino had to laugh. He patted her head. Ichigo's family finally came out, and Ichigo turned to them.

"Everyone, this is Kashino Makoto. Makoto, they are-"

"I remember. Natsume, your younger sister, and your parents. Nice to see you again."

Ichigo's dad stepped forward. "You better treat her like a princess or I'll have your head!"

He continued ranting at Kashino, while the chocolatier just rolled his eyes.

Ichigo's mother smiled at her.

"So.. You call him by his first name? And he calls you by yours?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded.

"I think he's the perfect guy for you. Now, go enjoy your date!"

She turned to Kashino.

"Nice meeting you again! I knew you were perfect for her. Please take care of her, okay? We'll be off now. And be sure to see Natsume's performance at 2!"

Kashino nodded and bowed.

Soon the bakers were by themselves. Ichigo dragged him everywhere and emptied her pocket money (and filled her stomach). Kashino looked at her exasperated.

 _She's going to ask for_ _ **my**_ _money next.._

Suddenly, there was a spotlight on them.

"He-loo! You look very lovey-dovey! So please try this game out!"

Both of them looked at the door. People were pushing them from behind, so they couldn't head back.

"I-I suppose we can give it a try.."

He wrapped his arm around Ichigo so she didn't get lost, and he went inside. It was definitely not what they expected.

An almost empty white room. There was a red arrow pointing to another door, and two ropes.

"Tie your right hand with her left hand," He read aloud. "And your right foot to her left foot. This is just crazy."

Ichigo jumped. "No, it's really exciting! Tie us up quick, Makoto!"

He tied the rope very tightly to their hands. Ichigo blushed, because holding hands was unavoidable now. Her leg rubbed against his, and his face heated.

 _Don't tell me I have to endure this for the sake of a stupid game!_

Ichigo seemed to sense his thoughts. She blushed deeply. "Then would you endure.. For a k-kiss?"

Kashino blushed. "S-sure.."

They awkwardly opened the door and went in.

It was a colourful place with bubbles floating around, and lots of couples tied together. It was a racing track, and there was no roof.

"Okay, last couple's here! On your marks!"

The two of them realized that they had to run all the way to the end like this.

"Get set.. Go!"

The two of them put a foot forward, and immediately fell. Ichigo fell of top of Kashino.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No.." He said, redder than an apple.

She tried getting up, but they could only roll around. Finally, Kashino worked together with Ichigo and they were up. Most of the couples had run ahead, and a few more were rolling like our couple.

"Okay, Ichigo. Listen to me. One, you put your right foot forward."

She put her right foot forward and he put his left forward.

"Two, our tied legs. That's it. One, two. One, two."

They went faster, and they began outrunning the other couples. They placed second.

"And, as second prize.." A second year girl with blonde hair said. "A ten minute advantage in the maze!"

 _Huh? What maze?_ Both of them thought.

They exited the sports area and went into another room. It had cardboard and wood structures arranged like a maze, painted in different colours.

"Okay, second couple. Go!"

They were still tied together and Kashino felt even more uncomfortable than before.

 _But what is this weird feeling? I feel.. Content. No, no! Expel it from your mind!_

But it was true. She was leaning on him and he was relaxing. The bare skin of her leg rubbed against his.

"Okay, Makoto! Which way?"

"I don't know. Here, let's flip this coin. Heads is left."

"Tails! Right then!"

They were walking along for a while when suddenly, a rope appeared before their legs. It was supposed to make you trip and fall. Kashino saw it, but it was almost too late. Ichigo was walking straight towards it, and they were so close to the rope that even if Kashino stopped and his rope (tying their feet together) pulled her, she would fall.

Ichigo tripped. Kashino caught her, but the balance was off and he toppled too. He fell on top of her.

He suddenly had an idea.

 _Before we get up.._

"Ichigo, that kiss you were talking about earlier? Can it be now?" He asked, redder than a tomato.

Ichigo flushed too. "Yes!"

They slowly moved closer to each other. Twenty seconds later, they pulled apart, panting and blushing a lot.

"Okay, let's finish this maze!" Said Kashino, the first to recover and suddenly very enthusiastic.

Ichigo stood up with Kashino, but wobbled. Kashino caught her.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?"

"Um.. My legs suddenly feel weak.."

Kashino blushed.

 _Is that my effect on her? Wow._

Ichigo leaned on Kashino as he kept walking. He soon reached the end.

"Congratulations! You finished the maze and overcame the surprise obstacle with *cough cough* EXTREMELY desirable results!"

Both of them blushed.

 _Oh man.. I didn't know she saw.._

"You didn't finish first, but because of those *cough* awesome results, you get a coupon for an 'All you can eat' buffet with special cakes! It's at 8 in the night, and there will be fireworks and a romantic setting! Enjoy! "

Ichigo squealed at once. "Yayy! CAKE!"

Kashino just smiled and patted her head. "Baka Ichigo."

After they ate lunch, they sat under a tree in the grass.

"Ne, Ichigo. Don't forget about your sister's song thing. It's in an hour."

"Mm." She said, half asleep. She laid her head on Kashino's lap, and he blushed.

 _Why am I blushing so much today?!_

He stroked her hair fondly. "Baka." He whispered softly into her ear. A cool wind blew leaves into the air. Kashino kissed her forehead. "Baka."

Half an hour later, Kashino nudged her softly. She still wasn't getting up.

"What a sleepyhead," he said, though he already knew this long ago.

He had an idea. A red tint appeared on his face as he leaned towards the sleeping Ichigo.

She woke up, startled, feeling his lips on hers.

"M-Makoto! What the hell are you doing?!" She said, moving away.

"You're such a sleepyhead. There was no other way to wake you up." He smirked. "Now let's go!"

They were soon sitting in plastic chairs in a fairly large air conditioned room. They were in the front row with the rest of Ichigo's family.

Natsume came to the stage with the choir, and sat down in front of the piano in the right side. A boy her age sat on the lower end. He was her ex-rival, and now her best friend. She nodded, and they started playing the duet. A few seconds later, the choir started singing.

Ichigo smiled. _Natsume is doing a wonderful job! I'm happy she didn't quit! I'm so lucky to have her as my sister! It's beautiful.._

Kashino smiled at Ichigo's face.

 _The same face she makes when she sees yummy cakes… No, this one is slightly different. This one is not greed.. She looks at me with this expression.. What could it be?_

Ichigo's mother looked at Kashino, beaming.

 _It's love._

Thank you for reading!


	8. Recipe 7

Recipe 7 Special

Author's note: I am so sorry for updating so late and for the mere 900 or so words! I probably sound like every other procrastinating author on this site.. If you have any ideas, please tell me! Ideas are welcome! Thank you for bearing with me!

P.S I think this story may be coming to an end because I don't have as many ideas as I used to.. Sorry..

So anyway this fic is when they're in middle school! Enjoy! (Tell me if there are any mistakes please!)

"Remember, team work is very important when you're baking. But not only that, you must know yourself well. You should be true to yourself to come up with the best bakes and recipes. Which is why we have thought up a new assignment for you. This is going to be very fun!"

The teacher paused, a smile on her face and playfulness in her eyes.

"You should act the opposite of yourself for the whole week! Starting in five minutes. And today you'll be baking a multilayered cake- Be prepared!"

Immediately, chaos erupted in the room. Ichigo turned to Kashino.

"How should I act then?"

Kashino rolled his eyes. It was obvious to everyone except her. "The opposite of yourself."

"Sheesh, Kashino!"

Hanabusa piped in playfully, "Act like Kashino!"

Kashino immediately turned to Hanabusa with a murderous expression on his face, while Ichigo smacked her head. "Why didn't I think of that!"

Hanabusa teased our chocolate king, "And you'll have to act like Ichigo! Have fun with that!"

"And you have to stop being a narcissist for a week. How sad." And the fight continued.

The Sweets Spirits decided to act opposite of themselves too. In the five minutes, they were huddled up in a circle discussing.

"Okay, children! Five minutes are up!"

Ichigo immediately scowled. Vanilla pouted.

"Hey, they look just like you, Kashino!"

Kashino was about to scowl but he remembered that he had to act like Ichigo (opposite of him). So he smiled lightly and blushed. "Sheesh, Hanabusa kun!" Chocolat went over and hugged Vanilla, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow, you-"

Hanabusa was cut off by Andou. "Don't tease them like that, just look at their eyes.. There's fire in there! But my eyes are way prettier."

Hanabusa looked at Andou in surprise. He looked extremely uncomfortable and he was wearing an uncharacteristic blush. Caramel was not smiling and giggling (trying very hard not to do so!), instead she was flying around gracefully with her head high in the air. She really resembled Marron!

Hanabusa sighed. "I wish the others did as good as us though. They don't seem to know who they are." Café sighed.

Some people were scratching their heads in confusion. They didn't even know who they were, so how would they act their opposite?

The whole day seemed to go by extra slow for everyone, because they were so uncomfortable. Their baking also suffered. Kashino's normally impeccable chocolate layered cake flattened a lot and was over-baked. Ichigo's sweet two-layered strawberry cake tasted sour. Hanabusa's rose sponge cake tasted like rotten roses and Andou's traditional Japanese cake went very wonky.

When classes finally ended, Ichigo went to Kashino.

"Help me with my homework." Vanilla fluttered beside her with a menacing look that was normally shown only to Chocolat.

Kashino became extremely annoyed. _Can't she say please? Oh yeah, almost forgot she's acting opposite._

He bounced, trying to be enthusiastic. "Sure!"

Ichigo couldn't control a small giggle and Vanilla quickly flew out with Chocolate to a deserted place and rolled on the floor laughing. Kashino looked at her with wide eyes. "You never giggle!"

She stifled another giggle and sat down beside him. Kashino found that he was actually enjoying this. _Why? Why am I enjoying this extremely uncomfortable thing?_

He knew the answer already.

 _Because it makes her laugh._

Kashino smiled at Ichigo, but this smile was completely genuine. Ichigo frowned at him, but her eyes were the warmest shade of honey brown you could ever find.

Six days later, everyone was in a mess. They didn't do practical baking anymore, only theory, because their bakes were now horrid and putrid. (P

Kashino and Ichigo sat on the grass beside a shining lake, glimmering under the setting sun.

Ichigo sighed. "Is it this hard being someone else for a week?" She looked at the lake. "Even the lake is being it's beautiful self now. I can't believe I'm jealous of a lake!"

Kashino nodded. This experience taught him not to hide his true feelings in front of his true friends, so he said, blushing, "Actually, this wasn't all bad for me."

Ichigo turned to him, surprised. "How?"

He smiled, embarrassed, and held her hand. Ichigo immediately became strawberry red.

"Because being funny makes you laugh."

He looked at the ground, blushing a lot.

"I mean it also makes the others smile, but you're special. I mean, they're special too, but you are more. Not like-"

Ichigo laughed properly for the first time in he whole six days.

"You're special too."

He looked at her, surprised. She was looking at the lake, a dark red flush on her cheeks. He looked down at their entwined hands.

"Yes, you are special."

Ichigo looked back at him, smiling. _I don't think I can be any happier than this!_

"Only one more day, Kashino. We'll have to endure for only one more day."

She looked where his eyes were, at their joint hands.

"You are special." She whispered.


	9. Recipe 8

Recipe 8: Lucky

Author's note: Again, sorry for the late update! (Lack of inspiration). Read on! Another note is at the end of the story.

Kashino entered the bakery and hung his keys.

"I'm back, Ichigo!"

Ichigo came out of the kitchen to the entrance of their bakery and house, her gloved hands covered in icing. "Welcome home, Makoto!" The two Sweet Spirits hovered around Ichigo, fighting.

Kashino set the bag on a table and sat on a chair, sighing. "Sheesh, Ichigo. I can't go out for supplies every time!"

Ichigo frowned a frown like Kashino's. Vanilla took a picture of it.

"But I don't know how to drive a scooter, and I don't have a license either!"

Kashino sighed again, looking down. Chocolat flew near him and whispered something in his ear. He looked up at Ichigo with a mischievous twinkle in his amber eyes that shone in the morning light.

"Then I'll teach you."

Ichigo put on her helmet, jumping. "A-are you sure I won't crash?"

"Probably not. Let's hope."

Ichigo gulped. Vanilla settled on her shoulder.

"Look, if anything happens to Ichigo, I'll haunt Chocolat for the rest of her life! You hear me, Chocolat?"

The black-haired Sweets Spirit growled back at her.

Kashino shook his head. "As long as you ride with me, I'll make sure nothing bad happens. Now come on." He put on his helmet and got on the scooter. He slid back and motioned for Ichigo to sit in front of him. Ichigo sat down nervously, looking at the buttons.

"Enough leg room?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, first I'll ride for a bit and you just watch my hands." Ichigo nodded again.

He turned the key in and turned his right hand on the handlebar. The scooter vroomed and the engine ignited. They moved a little. He moved his hand more, and they sped off.

Ichigo looked at his hands carefully.

 _That side to speed up, this side to slow down. Headlights here, horn here, speedometer light here._

Once she had got in all the details, she sunk backwards into Kashino's chest, causing him to shift and stiffen a little but relax a few moments later.

"Got it?" He asked, looking down at her and hoping hard that she didn't see his blush.

"Mmhm!" She replied, blushing after she noticed the heat in his cheeks that she saw through his transparent helmet.

"Can we be like this for a bit longer?" She asked and watched as the red on Kashino's cheeks became darker.

"I-if you want."

He kept driving, and the hair that wasn't in their helmets fluttered. She looked at the golden and amber ring on Kashino's right hand, glinting in the sunlight, and glanced at her own gold and ruby ring. She smiled.

 _I feel so lucky now.. He makes me feel special but in reality it's him who's special.._

After a while, Kashino stopped and got down.

"Your turn, Ichigo."

"Y-you'll be right behind me right? This road doesn't have many vehicles right? What if-"

Kashino put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be just fine. Now hop on properly. Shoulders straight, hands at a right angle, hold the two handlebars. Yes, that's it."

He hopped on behind her and put his hands on top of hers.

"Okay. Move this hand slightly."

She did, and the scooter spluttered before jerking and moving a tiny bit.

"More."

It spluttered again and jumped forward, racing ahead.

"Okay, we want to go a bit slower. Loosen."

Soon they were cruising along on the clear road with trees surrounding them. Ichigo's eyes shined and she knew this was the best thing ever.

 _The best feeling in my life. The thrill of driving and the love of my life right beside me._

Her stiff shoulders relaxed, and she began getting used to the scooter. _This is easier than a bicycle!_

Kashino slowly removed his hands, and Ichigo panicked. The scooter turned right and left in jerky motions, and Kashino out his hands back and firmly guided it back to control.

"Stay calm! There's nothing to fear."

Ichigo took a deep breath. Kashino removed his hands slowly and gently, and this time the two-wheeler didn't careen out of control. Ichigo smiled, and then laughed. Her laugh echoed through the trees, and unknown to her Kashino's mouth formed a tiny smile.

"Turn here. Yes, nice and slow. That's-"

She accidentally sped it up, and it was headed straight for a tree. Kashino's arm quickly grabbed Ichigo's and stopped it.

"Whoa there. Let's take this easy. Okay?"

Ichigo nodded, her face pale.

 _Kashino the devil.. Is teaching me how to drive. If someone told me this back in middle school I wouldn't have ever believed it!_

Half an hour later, Ichigo's hands trembled and she stopped. She was much better now, and Kashino had to take control only once after that.

"Can I sit in the back now?"

"Sure."

Kashino drove them back, and Ichigo wrapped her hands around his waist. He stiffened, but soon relaxed into her touch, and Ichigo leaned on him.

He smiled. _I am the luckiest man in the world._

They drove on for a while, and stopped at a remote place near a lake. It was grassy and there were lots of trees.

Time for the second surprise of the day!

"Here?" asked Ichigo, confused. "What are we doing here?"

He smirked. "Picnic."

Ichigo immediately jumped and got down. She ran around, making some dandelions float because of her speed. Kashino followed, smiling.

 _As childish as ever._

He set a picnic basket down and spread out the cloth. Ichigo stopped running and flopped down on the grass, breathing heavily.

Kashino smiled, two spots of red on his cheeks. Neither of them was used to this even though they were married.

"Ichigo, surprise number three."

She looked at him in confusion when she heard a rustle from the bushes.

Out jumped Andou, Caramel, Hanabusa and Café! Ichigo immediately ran over and gave them all hugs. Kashino just sat there smiling.

"Aww, he's smiling!" Teased Hanabusa, laughing.

Kashino immediately got up and scowled. Hanabusa ran to him and hugged him. "Long time no see, Chocolate King."

Andou smiled. "Happy, I see."

After catching up on each other's lives and having a delicious lunch, the four friends lay in the grass with the Sweets Spirits. They suddenly heard a tiny squeal.

That sounded like Chocolat and Vanilla.

Kashino immediately got up and quickly opened the basket. Out flew two very annoyed Sweets Spirits!

They all stared in shock. "Why are you here?!" Kashino asked, scowling.

Chocolat scowled more. "Don't you think we want to see Caramel and Andou too? Hmph."

Ichigo immediately apologised. "Sorry, Vanilla! I should have known you'd come." Kashino simply ignored Chocolat.

Vanilla gave her signature 'up-to-no-good' smirk.

"Look what I got! Kashigo pictures!" And the other two Sweets Princes along with their tiny companions looked through the pictures, squealing and 'ooh'ing. Our couple was blushing furiously, and Kashino looked even cuter with his signature pout.

Finally, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and ran into the trees. Kashino followed her, and they sat under a tree. The laughing was only faint now.

Kashino breathed deeply. "Ichigo. Alone at last."

That made her blush even more. Even though they worked together, they were always busy and they were too tired after work. On the rare few holidays they refilled their supplies.

Ichigo leaned on his shoulder. "Finally."

And our Ichigo was snoring within a few minutes. Kashino looked down at her leaning on his shoulder, and smiled. He shifted her to his lap so that her neck wouldn't hurt. They stayed like that for a while, until Kashino heard a click sound.

 _Hmm.. That sounds suspiciously like a camera.._

He spotted Chocolat.

"Aargh Chocolat!" He whispered, trying not to wake Ichigo. She just laughed and took another picture. Ichigo woke up and was looking around in confusion, sitting upright. Kashino got up and chased Chocolat, and then all the others because they had pictures of the couple too. Ichigo finally figured out what was going on and chased them along with Kashino, laughing. She looked at Kashino, who looked at her and smiled.

 _Yes,_ He said with his eyes whole running. _We are so lucky to be together._

Okay, I don't know much about scooters (if that's what you call it where you live). They are two-wheelers with lots of leg space, and I based this off my own experience riding a scooter for the first time with my uncle 😊 Remember, always drive slow if you're driving, be sure to wear your seatbelt, and if you're on a two-wheeler don't forget that helmet! (Might mess your hair but if you don't wear a helmet, it'll mess your life) Stay safe! I hope you enjoyed my story!


	10. Recipe 9

Recipe 9: Cake for dessert!

Author's note: I am again sorry for the late update! Lame excuses.. This is what happens when the author slowly loses interest in the story right? No, I haven't lost interest! I just can't find time.. Nearly two months of exams coming up *gulp* and my sister is always using this device.. I hope you don't hate me. You have full rights to.😁

Enjoy! This one may be a bit too fluffy, it might make you choke.. I should stop talking lame like this now. Thank you so much for motivating me, AnimeGirl4576 and all the others who have reviewed! And please tell me if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language. I should really shut up now. Enjoy! (I'm saying that again. For no reason.)

Ichigo pulled her hair in frustration. The blonde chocolatier sitting beside her looked at her, an amused smiled creeping onto his face. Ichigo frowned at him. "Sheesh, Kashino! What is the area of this silly triangle?"

He took Ichigo's hand, the one that was gripping the pencil, and guided it across the page.

"There's your mistake. Fix it now and redo the sum."

She looked at him, her veins popping. But she redid the sum anyway.

"Look, that wasn't so hard, was it? Okay, on to the next sum."

Ichigo put her head in her hands sighing. "I hate these exams! Why don't they just keep a baking test? Why Maths and Japanese and English and History and.."

"Well, you need Maths to calculate cake measurements. You need Japanese and English to read recipes, and you need to know the history of cakes and the area they originate from. Plus, if you didn't learn all these subjects you'd be considered illiterate. Now next sum."

She groaned.

"Hey, I should be the one groaning!" Kashino said, scowling at her. "I'm supposed to be studying, yet here I am helping your hopeless self. Quick now!"

Kashino immediately felt bad when he said that, but he did this all the time now. He knew it would make Ichigo angry and then she would work even harder. The Sweets Spirits watched from a distance.

"Poor Ichigo.. Kashino's butchering her!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"She'd probably fail without him to help her!" defended Chocolat. Andou usually helped her with studies, but he had a bad cold and he was trying to recover before the exams started. Hanabusa was busy studying himself. Kashino had already studied, so he was the only one available to help Ichigo. And he did not find that fun.

Café suddenly had an idea. He whispered into the others' ears, and they grinned.

"Perfect.." said Chocolat.

The exams were finally upon them and it took a toll on everyone. The normally happy-go-lucky Ichigo was bad tempered and stressed, and Kashino didn't talk anymore because he was so busy studying. He often made mistakes while baking. Andou had recovered except for the odd sniffle, and he made sure that their bad moods weren't too bad. Hanabusa was more narcissist than ever.

Finally, Kashino snapped. Ichigo had completely messed up his chocolate cake after school when they practiced baking.

"Amano!"

She flinched at his sharp and loud tone. Andou ran over.

"Can you just stop?! Can you stop messing everything? I never even wanted to be in the same school as you, loser!"

Everyone froze. All Kashino saw was red, and Andou tried to calm him down. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out. Not the easy crybaby Ichigo tears, the funny chibi tears when there were no cakes. These were real tears of pain, burning her cheeks and dripping onto the floor.

 _Kashino… H-he hates me._

The Sweets Spirits glared at Kashino and flew after Ichigo.

Kashino suddenly blinked. And met an instant pang of regret.

 _Oh no. What did I just say?!_

The two of them buried themselves in studies, so that they had something to distract them. Hanabusa and Andou watched helplessly as the two bakers shut themselves in. Kashino couldn't concentrate properly, but he studied twice as much to make up for it. Ichigo was, for the first time, studying seriously and with full concentration.

A little more than a two weeks later, the exams were done and everyone sighed in relief at the last exam. A week later, just before the holidays, the results came in. Andou was first, and Ichigo and Kashino were tied at second place

Kashino had been trying to apologize to Ichigo for a few days now, but Ichigo avoided him. The Sweets Spirits agreed that now would be the best time for their idea more than ever.

Ichigo heard her phone buzz, and she opened it.

 _Ichigo-chan, is it okay to meet in your house? We don't have much to do… And your kitchen is big, isn't it?_

 _Hanabusa Satsuki_

She smiled.

She clearly wasn't expecting Kashino to show up along with Hanabusa and Andou.

She opened the front door in surprise, and her smile disappeared. Her parents had gone out with Natsume for a while, so she was alone.

"What is-"

Hanabusa was holding a blindfold, and he put it over Ichigo's eyes.

"Sorry, Ichigo chan. Just come with us."

The Sweets Spirits were up in the air out of Ichigo's earshot, giggling. "I can't wait!"

Ichigo followed the three boys unsurely. Kashino held her hand.

 _Why does this hand feel so warm? Even though it's so rough?_

They took a long route and went right back to Ichigo's house, this time the back of her house. Her parents and Natsume were waiting there with a few of Ichigo's old friends. Andou gently removed the blindfold, and Ichigo almost jumped.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. There were chairs set out, and a few games and a picnic basket, but what caught her attention the most was the beautiful and large cake in the middle of a table surrounded with small delicious cakes of various kinds. And small Spirits, grinning mischievously.

"Wow! Did you all plan this?"

They nodded, smiling. Kashino turned to her.

"Um, Amano. I'm sorry for what I said back then. I'm very thankful to have you as a friend. You made my days brighter. Thank you." He said, blushing and looking down. Ichigo noticed his hand entwined with hers even though her blindfold was off, and turned red.

"Thank you, Kashino."

He suddenly noticed his hand and pulled it away, beetroot red.

"Ahem," said Ichigo's father, narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo laughed. And she literally dove into all the cakes, gobbling up like her life depended on them. Soon everyone joined in.

Later after the 'picnic' was over, the four of them sat on the edge of the balcony, swinging their legs. Andou and Hanabusa exchanged knowing looks and went away with some excuse, and the Sweets Spirits got their cameras ready.

Ichigo and Kashino didn't say anything, but their hands got closer and closer until they were intertwined with each other. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

 _Amano's eyes.. They are prettier than chocolate. So deep and brown and warm.._

 _His eyes are honey.. The warmest honey I've ever seen._

After a while, Ichigo finally mustered up the courage. The red faced Ichigo looked down and whispered, "I like holding hands with you."

He smiled back, blushing. "Me too."

The Spirits did not miss this. They came tumbling out, giggling and gushing over the romantic moment. Café shook his head, exasperated. "They totally ruined it." And then he joined them and teased the two.

After the teasing died down, everyone came back. Ichigo's mother called.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!"

Ichigo's eyes gleamed. "Will there be cake for dessert?"

Everyone laughed. "Of course!" Her mother replied. Ichigo ran forward, with a wide smile stretching from ear to ear, gleaming brown eyes and friends running beside her.

Thank you for reading!

(I have a valid excuse for updating the past few chapters late.. I discovered BTS in November or December last year and I just can't stop thinking about them 😍)


	11. Recipe 10

Recipe 10: Birthday gifts and Stolen Kisses

Author's note: I am very sorry for the late update, I had my annual exams and before that I was very sick! I'll update regularly after March 21st hopefully. And wow, tenth chapter! I always abandon my stories half way, but I was able to write this much thanks to my amazing readers! *Hugs* Thank you so much! So here's another story for you special little angels, enjoy!

Kashino lay on his right side on the small bed, abandoning the bedsheets and trying to block out his dorm mate's, Hanabusa's, snores, and the snores of his Sweets Spirit, Chocolat.

"I wonder what they're gonna give me.." He muttered, and then closed his eyes.

Ichigo looked at the calendar on her bedside table, and smiled. The next date was circled: _Makoto's birthday._ "I know you're excited for tomorrow but you should probably sleep," Vanilla said, even though she was excited too. Ichigo nodded.

Hanabusa, Andou and Ichigo had wracked their brains trying to find a gift for him.

(Flashback)

"Should it be a surprise party?"

"Ichigo chan, no! He'll totally figure that one out.."

"Yes, he's smart. Not as smart as me, though." Chocolat said, and Vanilla glared at her.

"Please stop fighting!" Caramel said in her baby voice. "Wait, how about a cake?"

"He makes way better cakes than us!" Ichigo fretted.

"Hmm.. If we work together we may be able to make a better one." Andou settled the question unknowingly.

"Wait, why didn't I think of that?!" Hanabusa pulled at his green hair furiously. Ichigo simply smiled.

"Ah Andou kun, you're a genuis!"

"Um, what did I do?"

"Stupid. We're gonna make a cake for him," Hanabusa finally recovered from his initial shock.

"Together." Ichigo finished.

"Oh. I like that. Let's do it then. We'll need to go to the library for recipes."

" _Hard_ recipes." Café said.

"Yes.. Come on then."

"Thank goodness his birthday is on a Sunday! We can make the cake then." Ichigo said, and followed the two boys.

(Flashback end)

Ichigo woke to incessant buzzing and an irritated Vanilla shaking her. She groaned. "Uhh give me an hour.. It's Sunday.."

"Oh wait.. Today's Makoto's birthday!"

She flung the alarm clock on the floor and it broke, unfortunately waking her roommate.

"Oh sorry.. Go back to sleep."

She quickly dressed, and ran to the kitchen. Andou and Hanabusa were waiting impatiently for her.

"Ichigo chan, you're late," Hanabusa smiled. Andou waved it off. "Let's get started. No use scolding someone for being late."

Soon they were hard at work. The sun shone above them and they were all sweating. They removed their aprons because they were too hot, and the warm kitchen didn't help either.

(A/N: Haha SUNday get it? I'm so.. Boring.. Ha-ha.)

"Hopefully the chocolate doesn't melt.." Andou said nervously as he stepped away from the elaborate chocolate sculpture they had created. A cake was baking in the oven too. The Sweets Spirits felt the heat more than they did, and they were sitting in the fridge.

"Um.. Don't kill me.. I might have over-proved the cake.." Ichigo squeaked.

They just sighed. "Everything's going wrong!"

Meanwhile, Kashino was waiting in the rose garden. They had told him to wait for a 'serving of surprise'. He wandered into the greenhouse, yawning.

"Maybe I should go check on them.. They're taking and while, and this weather is too hot for me to be standing outside." He muttered. He walked near the kitchen, and he smelled something burning.

"Uh oh."

He ran in and burst through the door.

"Guys, the oven-"

There was a boom, and it sent burnt cake and debris everywhere. Hot matter that could easily burn them.

When the smoke cleared, they were all on the ground. Hanabusa was behind a counter, coughing because of the thick smoke. Andou's face was buried in his arms, probably because his eyes were stinging from the smoke. The Sweets Spirits were on top of the fridge, luckily unharmed, but shaken very much. Kashino was in front of Ichigo, holding his arm in front of her protectively.

"Ow," Kashino said, and that was enough for everyone to scramble to his side.

There was a big bleeding gash on his cheek, from the flying objects. A knife was lying on the floor beside him.

Hanabusa cursed and quickly grabbed a tissue and wet it. Andou dabbed it on the wound, and Ichigo could only watch in shock. Then she spoke up.

"Makoto, can you stand up?"

She helped him up, and everyone helped him walk to the nurse's office, much to his protest. ("My cheek is injured, not my legs!") Half an hour later, there was a big band aid on his cheek.

"M-Makoto kun.. Sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's all our fault." Andou spoke up. "Sorry."

He smiled. Even though he was disappointed, he was glad no one was injured except him.

"At least you're alright."

Ichigo smiled, and ran to him to embrace him. The other two boys laughed as Kashino became strawberry red. "I mean o-obviously I'm disappointed."

They all knew he didn't mean it.

"The oven malfunctioned due to heat. It wasn't any of your faults." The teacher told them the next day. "Pity his birthday gift got ruined along with it."

The four bakers nodded. "We have to make it up to him." Ichigo whispered, and the two boys nodded. That evening, they were in a different kitchen with the Sweets Spirits.

"We only have time to bake a small cake.." Ichigo sighed. Vanilla settled on her shoulder. "Well, it's better than nothing isn't it?" They all nodded.

"Okay, so we're going to make individual cakes and combine them at the end. We have to make sure that the flavours don't clash. What will you be making, Amano chan?"

"Something with strawberries. Fruity taste, not too sweet."

"That would go well with the chocolate rose cake I'm making."

"Then it'll be marzipan for me. Let's start!"

The normally empty kitchen was filled with a flurry of activity and excitement. Ichigo had decided on a new, original recipe and she was nervous because it was her first time making it.

"Ichigo, relax! We analysed this so many times!"

"But still what if I mess it up! Aah.."

Vanilla sighed.

Hanabusa was going to mix a rose and a chocolate sponge cake together. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"As long as I get the proportions right it'll taste fine, Café.."

"Do you even know the proportions?"

"Not really.."

"What if you mess it up?"

"I'll make another.. Oh wait there's no time for another. This'll have to do.."

Andou was carefully crafting derailed marzipan figures. "Do you have time for all of them?" Caramel asked.

"Hopefully.."

Kashino was studying in the library. _I wonder what the others are up to.._

The three of them were done at 6 sharp. Ichigo had had a very innovative idea. Her tart was small and round, so she had suggested that they cut a hole in the sponge cake and put her tart in. They shaped it to a chocolate candy shape, and Andou had iced it and put cute little people on it. (Including a devil which Ichigo had begged him to make)

The Sweets Spirits had been a great help too. Caramel had saved a pot of caramel from a burning death, Café had ensured that the sponge cakes were mixed in right proportions and Vanilla and Chocolat for once weren't at each other's throats. Chocolat had great tips about making the chocolate and strawberry as flavourful as possible. Vanilla had helped Ichigo with her new recipes.

Ichigo took a shaky breath. "Okay, it's time."

The others nodded. "I think you should be the one to bring Ma-kun here."

Ichigo nodded and gulped. She ran out to the library and brought Kashino with her.

"What is it?"

"A.. Surprise."

"Oh. I told you that you didn't have to make it up to me. It's fine, really!"

"No.. We wanted to. Come on."

When he got in the kitchen, Caramel weakly blew a party whistle. "Happy birthday.." They sang. Kashino looked at the cake curiously.

"Ma-kun, we didn't have time for anything more. We wanted to give you something beautiful and elegant even though it'll never be as elegant as how you make them.. Chocolate is not exactly our forte."

"It doesn't matter, Andou kun. If it's given from all of you, I'd even love a burnt sponge cake.." He blushed at what he had just said. Hanabusa patted him on the back. "Ah Makoto kun is getting sentimental. How sweet." Soon Andou was back to his role as peacemaker. He and Ichigo sweat dropped along with the Sweets Spirits.

"Are you going to taste it yet, stupid?" Chocolat fluttered impatiently. "We made it in just half an hour you know. Hard work. So taste it!"

The room became silent and filled with tension. Kashino picked up a knife and spoon and sliced away. He put a piece in his mouth. The room was almost exploding with nervousness!

His eyes became wide. "W-what is this?"

"Um.. My new recipe and Hanabusa's rose plus chocolate sponge cake and Andou's marzipan.." Ichigo stammered.

"This. Is. _Amazing."_ Kashino reached for one more piece. "All of this cake is awesome, but Ichigo.. Your new recipe made it even better! And who had this genius idea of placing it in the sponge?"

"M-me.." Ichigo said, turning red.

It was Kashino's turn to hug her, and she blushed even more. Everyone laughed. Then they joined the hug.

"Thank you everyone. It's very hard to say this, but I-I'm really grateful to have such g-great friends.."

The room erupted in aww's and Kashino became as red as Ichigo.

"The Ichigo (strawberry) red couple!" Vanilla announced, and they all laughed.

"What shall we call this dish? And your recipe, does it have a name yet?" Kashino asked Ichigo.

"No.. Let's call my recipe 'Surprise'?"

"Cheesy name if you ask me.." Chocolat muttered.

"H-how about 'Stolen kisses'?" Ichigo said, looking at Kashino shyly. He smiled. "Sure," and he gave her a peck on the cheek, much to her embarrassment.

"That's a stolen kiss."

"What shall we call the dish then?" Chocolat asked. Her question was unanswered as everyone ran out of the room. "Agh answer my question!"

"Too bad, Chocolat. No one listens to you." Vanilla teased. Chocolat growled and chased a laughing Vanilla around.

"Aand they're back," Hanabusa said.

Thank you for reading! 😊 See you next time!


	12. Recipe 11

Kashino opened his eyes, yawning and stretching. He still wasn't used to the fact that they were now in St. Marie's in Paris after winning the World Cake Grand Prix. Today was one of their few free days, so he decided to spend it in the library learning.

After brushing and taking a bath and trying to wake a snoring Chocolat (and failing), he made his way to the library without the Sweets Spirit hovering around and annoying him.

He picked a book about fusions between caramel and chocolate, and he sat down to read. A while later, a girl sat beside him, peering into the book he was reading.

After a few minutes, Kashino closed the book, causing the girl to flinch. "What do you want?" He asked, not in an annoyed tone.

"Um.. Are you Kashino Makoto, winner of the Cake Grand Prix?" She asked in French.

He nodded, looking at the girl warily. She had shoulder length hair that was a mix between brown and blonde. Her eyes were a clear blue, but Kashino had to admit that she looked Japanese as well.

"It's great to finally meet you!" She half whispered, with a big smile on her face. "I'm Linda May, and can we go over some recipes together please?"

Kashino nodded again, finding that she reminded him of Ichigo a little. The passion in her eyes shone, and he immediately remembered Ichigo's smiling hazel eyes filled with the same passion. He smiled.

"Do you know Japanese?" He asked in French. She replied quickly in Japanese, "Yes, I do! My mother is Japanese, my father is French. I'm half Japanese. Sorry if my grammar isn't right, I'm not all that good at it," She smiled. Kashino nodded and opened his book.

She stared at the recipe. "Why do we need s-sugar if caramel can make up for the sweetness?" She asked in almost fluent Japanese.

"Well, the caramel turns bitter here," Kashino said, pointing at a step. "That's the beauty of this recipe. It's bitter, not sweet." Linda nodded in understanding, her eyes widening.

Two hours later, they had gone over plenty of recipes and Kashino was beginning to enjoy Linda's presence (he'd never admit that, though.) He discovered that Linda was amazing at maths, so her measurements were always precise, just like his own measurements.

He also discovered that she was a perfectionist. It made her anxious and stressed, but the final results were always delicious because of her careful deliberations.

Kashino suddenly remembered that he was going to practice tempering methods with Ichigo. He glanced at the time. It was in fifteen minutes.

"One minute," He said to Linda, and texted Ichigo.

 **Kashino devil**

sorry, can't make it. we'll temper another day.

 **Cake Pig**

: ((( you devil.. what's holdibg you up?

 **Kashino devil**

*holding. I met a girl called Linda may and she's awesome at baking and maths

Talking to her is fun because she actually knows what she's saying

:P just kidding

 **Cake Pig**

this linda is probably horrible : (

 **Kashino devil**

Nah she's fun. She's half Japanese so we keep switching from french to english to japanese

 **Cake Pig**

O wow k

…

 **Kashino devil**

gtg bye cake pig

 **Cake Pig**

Im not a cake pig u devil

Kashino ended up spending the entire morning with Linda, and they then had lunch together.

Coincidentally, Ichigo was gorging herself on food at the same time.

Ichigo was walking with her plate laden with food. A half smile graced her face, usually there would be a full smile but she was a bit down this time. She had just placed the plate on her table with the other Sweets Princes when she saw a familiar blonde haired boy.

She squinted, and she realized that it was Kashino. _What's he doing here?_ She thought. She suddenly caught sight of a girl beside him, talking to him as if she knew him for a long time. Kashino had a smile on his face as he chatted, and his eyes were filled with passion. Ichigo pouted unconsciously.

"And what's our Ichigo chan pouting at?" Hanabusa asked in a teasing voice. Ichigo glared at the green haired boy and stuffed food into her mouth.

"Looks like she's not in a good mood," Andou whispered to Hanabusa, who nodded. Ichigo's frown grew. "I heard that," She said in an uncharacteristically icy voice. Andou gulped.

The three students ate in silence, with the boys casting worried glances at a not smiling Ichigo.

"Gee, I wonder what's up with her today," Hanabusa said once they were out of earshot. "She's weird."

"It's probably just an off day?" Andou asked. "Ahh wait, Ma-kun said that he'd practice tempering with her today but he just stayed in the library instead. Maybe it's that."

"This has happened before, why is she being extra sad this time?" Hanabusa wondered. Andou shrugged, and the two boys walked away, knowing that they couldn't find out.

Kashino decided to practice tempering chocolate with Linda instead. He wondered how good she was. So they went to the kitchen together.

Kashino observed that her tempering wasn't very smooth, but it was careful and performed with the right speed and pressure.

"Good, but it could be a little smoother," Kashino said thoughtfully, brushing her hand as he reached out to take the instrument.

He moved it over the chocolate in quick, smooth lines. Linda watched with wide eyes.

"Wow," She breathed. "You're amazing."

Kashino smiled. "Don't beat yourself up over the fact that you can't match me yet. I've been tempering in my uncle's shop since I was six."

Linda nodded, her eyes still wide.

Kashino had just finished when he heard a piercing scream. Both of them flinched, but Kashino knew where it was from.

"Oh great," He groaned.

"W-what was that?" Linda stammered. Kashino shook his head. "Wait a minute please."

Of course it was Chocolat, angry that Kashino hadn't woken her up early.

"You're _tempering without me!_ You even made a friend without me! Kashino you little brat do you even care about me but it's fine if you don't because I don't give a sh-"

Kashino covered her mouth. "Let's fight another time. That's Linda May, and I met her in the library this morning. She heard your screaming, so she probably has a Sweets Spirit of her own and can see you too. Be nice, _please._ "

Chocolat nodded grumpily, fire still burning in her eyes. She smoothed down her red apron and flew in.

Linda's eyes lit up when she saw the little Sweets Spirit, dressed in black and red, fly in. She waved happily, and Chocolat's anger melted.

"What about your Sweets Spirit?" Kashino asked, mixing in his bowl. "She's really shy," Linda replied, biting her lips and checking the temperature.

"Not bad, Kashino," She whispered evilly into his ears, causing him to almost drop the bowl he was holding. "So who's the lucky one? Her or Ichigo?" She whispered again, smirking when Kashino sputtered and turned red.

"You stupid little-"He stopped when he saw Caramel and Café fly in. Linda looked up in wonder.

"Why are you two here?" Kashino asked. "Ah, wait a minute. Linda, this is Café and this is Caramel. They're the Sweets Spirits of two of my idiotic friends, Hanabusa and Andou." Linda giggled at the word 'idiotic'. "Café, Caramel, this is Linda May. I met her in the library this morning."

Rather than looking glad to meet the newcomer, they looked stressed. Kashino looked at them, confused. "What's with that face?"

The little fairies whispered to each other and then told Kashino, "Just. Keep baking with her and stuff, and we'll tell you when you're done." Chocolat and the two others huddled in a corner discussing.

Kashino nodded, still confused. "Is something wrong?" Linda asked worriedly.

"Nothing too big, let's keep baking." They did keep baking, but the relaxed and comfortable atmosphere of before was replaced with an uncomfortable one. When the cake was on the oven, Linda told Kashino, "I think I might have to go now."

Kashino normally would have told her to stay for a while longer, but he didn't this time. "Alright. I'll decorate this cake along with one of my friends. Bye," He said, and Linda waved with a smile before hurrying along.

"So what is it?" He asked Café and Caramel immediately.

"It's Ichigo. She's really grumpy and angry and we don't know why!" Caramel said anxiously in her cute lisp.

"Oh." Kashino said. He suddenly remembered what Chocolat had said to tease him before.

" _So who's the lucky one? Her or Ichigo?"_

"Is Amano actually _jealous?"_ He said. The three looked at him startled.

After a while of silence, Chocolat said, "I, I think so.."

Kashino felt anger rising within him.

"Well, tell Amano this. Why is she jealous? I can't be with other girls? Then should I get jealous every time she's near a boy?! She has no rights to be jealous, we're not even together, and why can't I even make a new friend without our _strawberry Queen_ feeling jealous? You know what, I'm going to ignore her for the whole week because.. Argh! She can be jealous for all I care!" He shouted, leaving the three of them in shock.

"Magic Sweet Romance Video Card, come out," Chocolat whispered, half nervous and half excited.

Kashino quickly took out the cake from the oven, set it down to cool and stormed off.

"Well, heck," Café whispered after him. "Ichigo's in for trouble."

Ichigo was intending to sleep until 9 or 10, and then wake up barely in time for her tempering session with Kashino. Unfortunately, she was woken up at six, _much_ to her annoyance.

Rumi shook her awake frantically, and Ichigo opened her eyes blearily. "Whaat is ittt," She said sleepily. Rumi thrust Ichigo's phone into her sleepy face.

 **[Okaza**

Ichigo this is urgent!

 **Ichigo**

Um this is her roommate Rumi, Ichigo's asleep

 **Okaza**

As expected. Wake her up please.]

Some light entered her eyes, and she typed slowly.

 **[Ichigo**

Good morning mom, y so early?

 **Okaza**

Well.. Natsume fell on her arm and broke it.

 **Ichigo**

whATTT

 **Okaza**

It requires surgery. Just thought you should know. I don't mean to stress you, darling, just carry on sleeping after this.

 **Ichigo**

HOW can I sleep after this? Is she ok? Can she play the piano again?

 **Okaza**

Yeah, she's fine now, and shell be able to play again in a few months. Problem is, dad's sick so we can't have as many checkups as we want.

 **Ichigo**

Wait dad's sick? Why didnt u tell me!

 **Okaza**

Yeah nothing too bad, just a fever n headache, classic.

 **Ichigo**

Wow youve got a lot on your hands now.. U ok?

 **Okaza**

Yes Im fine, and ill live dont worry.]

And that was just the beginning.


End file.
